Creepypasta: The Break Room
by Dj Storm
Summary: Orignal break room idea belongs to: Micahell501. Ever wonder what your creepypasta characters do in there free time. Well, no more wondering. You can find out in this story. See what they do, the trouble they get in, the murders they commit and much more! Tons of Oc accepted!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Oh no, is this, no it can't be... YET IT IS! I have brought my love of creepypasta here. So now without further a due, I bring to you... CREEPYPASTA: BREAK ROOM!

* * *

 _Original break room idea belongs to Micahell501_

Oc's

Static belongs to _Me_

Glitch belong to _Gamer_

Sprinkles belongs to _Ravenclaw-Heir_

Angel of Madness belongs to _Guest_

Armaggedon belongs to _JMads723_

* * *

It was early morning, or late night to the creepypastas. Some new and uprising characters take time to relax when they aren't working on there stories. Today, was the first time the break room has opened.

"Static, what do you want to do" A girl with brown hair, one red eye, the other was solid black with a red pupil. She wore a dark blue hoodie, almost black jeans and brown combat boots.

"Glitch, I don't know, couldn't you go bother Angel or Sprinkles" A girl with blonde hair, one red eye, the other was solid black with a red pupil. She had a blue belly shirt with a black tank top underneath, she had dark grey shorts, blue high top converse, and the operator symbol on her shoulder. Showing she was a proxy.

"No, its more fun to annoy my sister" The girl known as Glitch said

"Not cool, you could even go bother Armaggedon. But no, you choose to bother your sister" The girl know as Static growled

"No, its to much fun to annoy you" A girl with pink hair said. She had random strikes of purple, orange, and green in her hair. She had solid black eyes with red pupils. A light pink shirt, with grey shorts and pink high top converse.

"Really Sprinkles"

"Yup"

"Angel is here to crash the party" Yet another girl laughed insanely. She had black hair with dark purple pieces. She had solid black eyes except one eyes had a red pupil while the other had a electric blue one. She had a purple crop top on. Black shorts, black fish net arm things. Black combat boots, a small glowing red hat on her head. She wore a grey mask with red and purple designs on it. She had dark purple angel wings tattooed on her back, that could become real wings at any moment. She also had the operator symbol on her ankle.

"Zalgo save me" Static sighed

"No one can save you" Angel laughed

"Shut up magic user" Static snapped

"Aww, is baby gonna cry" Glitch taunted

"Shut. Up." Static growled

"No, its fun not shutting up" Sprinkles laughed. At this point Static put her headphones on. Listening to her favorite song. This Little Girl by Cady Grooves.

"Should we" Glitch asked

"Totally" Angel snickered

"Hey, do I get to have any fun" A dude about 6"4 with shaggy purple hair and red pupils asked. He wore a black shirt with red shorts. He also had red jordans.

"Yes Armaggedon" Sprinkles smiled. Armaggedon but his hand right above her headphones. He looked to the girls. They nodded in agreement.

"Do it, do it, do it" All three girls chanted.

"One, two, THREE" Armaggedon pulled down Static's headphones. At this point she was furious.

"RUN" Glitch called as her younger sister grabbed her black knife and charged at the other pastas. They were all laughing there heads off. Except one furious proxy.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry this was so short. I promise it will be longer next time. Now, I have a question for you guys before I start the oc form and stuff. Should I ship the characters with actual creepypastas. The only reason I ask this is because I know some people ship there oc's with Jeff and stuff. I personally want to. But I want your opinion to, even though I probably won't listen XD. Now oc form.

Real Name:  
Creepypasta name:  
Saying:  
Power:  
Appearance:  
Backstory:  
Friends:  
Enemies:  
Crush:  
Extra:

Hope you enjoyed this little sample, there will be more soon, over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	2. Chapter 2: Tuff Love

A/N: Hey guys, Dj here with chapter two of the break room. So I talked with Gamer. We are going to ship these characters with the main ones. Yet you can still ask oc creators if you want to ship your oc with someone as well. But, because we are going to ship with main characters, only one girl or guy per character. So the taken ones so far are Ticci Toby, Jeff the Killer, and Eyeless Jack. Now, ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Oc's in this chapter

Solar belongs to _Deadlycat44_

Elekta belongs to _Dj keme_

Enola belongs to _JazzyMusic123_

Ticci Toby belongs to _Kastoway_

Jeff the Killer belongs to _Creepypasta_

Eyeless Jack belongs to _Azelf5000_

* * *

 **Tuff Love**

It was a normal day in the break room. All the characters were hanging out. Static, is still very pissed about the other day.

"We said we were sorry" Glitch snapped

"I know" Static growled, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Ugh, Static, your no fun" Armagedon sighed

"I know" Static giggled as three more pasta's walked in. One was a girl, she had wolf ears, a black hoodie with a blue outline. Her right eye was yellow, her left, grey. The right side of her mouth was split open. She held a bandit mask in her hands. Her hair was brown with white streaks through it. There was another girl, she had hazel eyes and auburn hair. Warm pale skin, she had a black t-shirt with blood red jumper suit. The last was a guy. He had pale white skin, He had a white tank top on with black pants. He had black converse. He had tattoos that said "ha ha ha", "stab stab stab", and "tick tock, tick tock, tick tock".

"Hi" Angel waved nervously

"Who are the new people" Sprinkles asked

"I don't know" Armagedon replied

"Hello everyone, I'm Elekta" The dude smiled

"I'm Solar, but you can also call me Night" The wolf-eared girl smiled

"I'm Enola" The last girl grumbled.

"Oh Zalgo, not another Static" Glitch sighed

"Hey, I'm not that bad" Static snapped

"You can be at times" A familiar voice said

"Hey Jeff" Glitch smiled

"Hello dear" Jeff smiled

"Oh Zalgo no" Enola snapped

"What, do you have something against Jeff" Glitch asked

"Yes, very much so" Enola growled.

"What, did I murder your family, because if I did, then, well, TO BAD" Jeff laughed insanely

"Well, I'm just gonna sit over here" Static mumbled as she went over to the computer, put her headphones in, yet again.

"Aw, is someone mad because Toby isn't here" Jeff laughed

"Shut it" Static snapped

"Yup, that's it" Glitch laughed

"Hey everyone" E.J said as he walked in.

"Hey Master" Angel smiled

"Hey Jack" Solar smiled as she walked over and hugged him.

"Hey Solar" E.J smiled

"S-Static" Elekta said as he walked over to the blond

"Hey Elekta, right" She asked. He blushed

"Y-Ya"

"Cool, nice to meet you" Static smiled as she went back to her music. Elekta sighed. Then he heard ticking.

"Hey guys, you hear that" Elekta asked

"What" Armagedon asked

"The ticking" He repiled

"Oh, warning, you might want to step away from Static"

"Why"

"Just do it for your safety" Jeff said

"Ok?" Elekta was highly confused yet decided it would be best to listen anyway. He slowly stepped away. The ticking stopped as Ticci Toby appeared out of no where.

"H-hello" Toby smiled as he walked in.

"Hey Toby" Glitch smiled

"S-sup" Toby smiled. He shot Elekta a look before walking over to Static.

"This got awkward" Enola smirked

"Totally" Sprinkles smiled. Toby started poking Static.

"Wh- TOBY" Static squealed as she hugged the twitching boy.

"Ok, so, anyone wanna play Truth or Dare" Solar asked

"Yes" Everyone cheered

* * *

Hey guys, Truth or Dare is now open, so submit those Truths or Dares along with oc's. The more the better XD Over and out~ Dj Storm


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or Dare 1

A/N: Welcome back, now, today is special, we get to torture the pasta's... YAY! Now ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Oc's in this chapter

Slenderman belongs to _Eric Knudsen_

Masky belongs to _Marble Hornets_

Hoodie belongs to _Marble Hornets_

The Puppeteer belongs to _Maja Cronvall_

* * *

All the pasta's were happy until a thundering knock echoed throughout the room. All the pasta's went into hiding. Jeff and Glitch hid together in the closet, Armageddon hid with Elekta behind the couch, Angel flew up, Sprinkles hid behind the fridge, E.J hid with Solar behind the curtains, Static jumped into the sound, Enola hid under the computer desk, and Toby ran and hid in the bathroom. They were terrified of what as coming through the doors, not the man, but the paper.

"Alright children come out, or do I need to send Masky and Hoodie after you all" Slender asked. Static poked her head out.

"You'll never hurt your own proxies" Static shouted with a smirk, Toby laughed from the bathroom, along with Masky and Hoodie. Slender face palmed.

"Come out now Toby and you can have waffles, Static, I will get you new headphones. E.J, I will get you kidneys if you can get you and your proxy out" Slender sighed. Toby and Static both popped out instantly. E.J came out as well.

"Angel, c'mon, I will share the kidney" E.J called. Angel sighed and flew down from, Zalgo knows where.

"Baby, we might as well go, whats the worse that can happen" Jeff sighed at Glitch.

"Us re-dying" She stated

"Your actually the only one dead out of the two of us, but ya, I don't want to die" Jeff smiled as he grabbed Glitch's hand and walked out with her.

"Good Jeffery and Jo-Jo" Slender patted there heads and chuckled to himself. Soon all the pasta's came out slowly, mumbling a few swears. They all sat down, while Slender unrolled the truth or dare paper.

"Alright, who wants to be in charge of the paper" Slender asked. Masky raised his hand.

"Alright, Masky, please read the first one" Slender smiled to himself

"Static, please share your most embarrassing moment with everyone" Masky read.

"Fuck" Static said under her breath "As human, or pasta" She asked. Masky shrugged.

"D-do b-both" Hoodie giggled. Static sighed.

"Alright, well, as human, I was dared to wear a shirt, a pink frilly tutu at that" Static shivered. Everyone laughed. She giggled at her silliness as well. "Then as pasta, well, probably when L.J started calling all my past nicknames and new ones". Glitch remembered how pissed she was that night. Toby did as well.

"Next" Elekta called

"Alright, Toby, wear a pink skirt with a lot of glitter on it" Toby twitched. Static grabbed his hand.

"Its ok, we can burn it later" She smirked, he smiled back as he walked away. He came back a few minutes later with a skirt on. It was Sally's skirt to be exact.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Masky bursted out with laughter while Hoodie chuckled.

"It could be worse" Angel giggled

"How" Toby moaned

"You having to do a dance" Solar finished while smirking.

"Slender, please tell me thats not on there" Toby begged

"Your safe for now child" Slender laughed as Toby left, and came back in his normal clothes.

"Glitch, you need to tell us how you fell in love with that psychopath" Masky said as he pointed to Jeff.

"Mask boy, I suggest if you want to live, you will shut it" Jeff snapped

"Well, he was sent to kill me at first, Slenderman still thought I was human, and a hunter, I tripped over smile and helped him up, Jeff's voice was heard off in the distance and I had a choice between police or the strange voice. I took the chance with the voice and bumped into Jeff. We both, at first, had our weapons drawn. But we heard the sirens and decided to work together. He took me to Slender's mansion. Of course, I opened up to him the most, he was the only one to know how I truly died and my scars, besides Slender. But overtime, I became closer to him. We found out we had more and common, then when Static arrived, she saw the look in my eye. She, and Toby both worked together at the Halloween dance to put us together, and it worked" Glitch explained before kissing Jeff. He smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"Awwww" Everyone said

"Shut up, almost all of you are dating" Jeff smirked looking at the couples, and the ones who's partner was not here yet.

"Your point is" Static smirked

"Just shut it"

"Alright" She chuckled

"Psychopath, put on make up made of blood" Masky said, Jeff shot him a look.

"I already do, its called this scar" Jeff sighed pointing to his carved smile. Masky sighed and began to read the next one.

"Solar, make a bow and arrow and shoot a apple off of E.J's head" Masky read. Solar got excited while, E.J, not so much.

"Don't kill me" E.J said

"Its fine, I have good aim" Solar smirked as she pulled the air back. Everyone shielded themselves from the scene.

"See ya in Zalgo's dimension" Enola said as the arrow was shot. It didn't hit the apple, or E.J's head. It hit the wall next to him.

"YES! I'M ALIVE" E.J shouted, everyone cracked up.

"Ok, Static, or Glitch, how about you adopt a pet" Masky asked

"Well, no, because we have Smile, even though he is Jeff's" Static smiled

"Alright, Armaggedon, think of a number between 1-23, then we will have all the girls say a number, whoever is closest, you have to kiss" Masky was bursting in laughter, along with Hoodie and Slender. Jeff, Toby, and E.J were giving Armaggedon evil looks, as if saying "Don't touch my girl". Armaggedon gulped in fear.

"Alright, I have my number" Armaggedon half smiled, praying that Static, Glitch, or Solar didn't pick the number or anything close.

"Alright, lets start with Static, then we will continue to the left"

"10" Static said

"23" Glitch shrugged

"20" Angel gulped

"11" Sprinkles guessed

"1" Solar stated while yawning and leaning on E.J

"19" Enola growled

"Alright, Armaggedon, who was closest" Masky asked

"Angel" Armaggedon sighed in relief. She was one of the only single girls.

"I would suggest you not" Angel giggled. Armaggedon just shrugged, and leaned in. Angel backed up until she was backed into a corner. Everyone else was just laughing. Then a strange glowing yellow string came out of no where. It warped around Armaggedon's neck. He was turned around to face a angry Puppeteer.

"H-hi" Armaggedon gagged

"Don't. Touch. Here" He growled, showing his glowing teeth. Angel ran over to him and hugged him.

"Angel, your dating" Armaggedon asked when he was finally free.

"Yup, I don't have to tell you guys everything" She smiled before kissing Puppeteer.

"A-Armaggedon, s-sing a-a N-Nirvana s-song" Hoodie stated

"Sing Smells Like Teen Spirit" Static called out.

"Alright, Slender hit the music" Armaggedon called out as the music started playing, he started to sing.

"Load up on guns and bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word

Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mullato  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yay!  
Yay!  
Yay!

I'm worst at what I do best  
And for this gift I feel blessed  
Our little group has always been  
And always will until the end

Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mullato  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yay!  
Yay!  
Yay!

And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it was hard to find  
Oh, well, whatever, nevermind

Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello!

With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mullato  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido

A denial!  
A denial!  
A denial!  
A denial!  
A denial!  
A denial!  
A denial!  
A denial!  
A denial"

Armaggedon sung. Everyone clapped. He got a standing ovation.

"Alright, alright, Toby, you need to serenade Static" Masky said. Both Toby and Static blushed.

"O-ok" Toby twitched. Static blushed.

"What song" He asked

"She's YOUR girlfriend, you figure it out" Masky said. Toby sighed, he seemed to be talking to Slender, soon music for Drive By by Train started. Toby stood up, he looked over at Static and started singing. She was blushing like crazy.

"On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
'Cause you moved to west LA  
Or New York or Santa Fe  
Or wherever to get away from me

Oh but that one night  
Was more than just right  
I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through  
Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

On the upside of a downward spiral  
My love for you went viral  
And I loved you every mile you drove away  
But now here you are again  
So let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last

Oh but that one night  
Is still the highlight  
I didn't need you until I came to  
And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

Please believe  
That when I leave  
There's nothing up my sleeve  
But love for you  
And a little time to get my head together too

On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
'Cause

Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by"

Toby had finsihed, he too, got a standing ovation. Static ran over and hugged him. He hugged back.

"I love you" Toby said

"I love you too" Static smiled

"AWWWWWWWWWWW" Everyone cooed at the cute display of affection. Jeff started to kiss Glitch. Everyone soon left to go to do stuff together as couples.

 ** _(Skip the author's note for the aftermath)_**

* * *

A/N: This was Truth or Dare chapter, you can submit Truths and Dares anytime you want, and now, there is going to be fights as well. But that will be for the next Truth or Dare chapter. Now hope you liked this chapter, it was really cute and fun to write, keep submitting those oc's. You can have up to two. Who am I should be updated before Labor day, hopefully. Now, Over and Out my time lords~ Dj Storm

* * *

~~After the Breakroom~~

"Toby, you got the skirt" Static asked as she had a box of matches in her hand

"Hell ya" Toby through the skirt down, he poured gasoline on it. Smiling insanely. Static lit a match. Then dropped it.

"Burn in hell" Static sung quoting Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set it Off

"Light em up, up, up, Light em up, up, up, I'm on fire" Toby chuckled quoting My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark by Fall Out Boy. They both grabbed each others hands as other pastas came out to join the burring of the skirt.


	4. Chapter 4: Jeff Haters Club

A/N: I'm laughing my head off while writing this.

* * *

Oc's in this chapter

Lullaby belongs to

Reaper belongs to _Me_

R.I.P Teddy belongs to _JMads723_

Homicidal Liu belongs to _?_

Jane the Killer belongs to _?_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the break room. Everything was somewhat quiet.

"Alright, the Jeff Haters Club is now in session" Jane said too her small group of Jeff hates. One being Enola, the other two were new to the break room. One was about four feet tall with piercing black eyes and no eyelids, her skin is a grey-ish color with scars all over, her lips were sewn shut, she wore a ripped up floral print dress, she had thick fuzz on her head. The other was about five foot six with piercing red eyes, long silver hair, her skin pale, she wore a black crop top with a red skirt, black combat boots and fish net leggings. She had red spiral tattoos on her stomach. There was a long scar going down her left arm.

"Alright, roll call" Jane announced as she cleared her throat

"Enola" Jane said

"Here"

"Lullaby" Jane said

"Here"

"Reaper" Jane said

"Here"

"Alright everyone is here" Jane smiled.

"Hey Jane, what are you doing" Glitch asked as she walked in.

"Oh, holding my Jeff Haters club" She smiled innocently.

"You realize he is my boyfriend, right" Glitch asked

"Wait, your dating HIM" Lullaby asked

"Yes, you got a problem with that" Glitch snarled

"Ya, he is a disgrace to the creepypastas, he is obnoxious, how can you stand him" Lullaby snapped

"He is kind hearted once you break his shell" Glitch shouted

"He is ridiculous, all he wants to do is murder stuff" Reaper shouted, she pulled out a double sided scythe, Glitch got her sword. Suddenly a boy with a brown hoodie, grey sweatpants, and black converse. He had teddy bear eyes instead or normal ones, short brown hair and freckles. He stepped in between Reaper and Glitch.

"Stop" He snapped

"And you are" Jane asked

"R.I.P Teddy, but call me Teddy" He smiled

"Glitch"

"Reaper"

"Lullaby"

"Jane The Killer, but call me Jane"

"Cool, now stop fighting" Teddy snapped

"No, its to fun" Lullaby pouted

"Hello Babe" Jeff said as he walked in, but looked shocked when he saw Glitch and Reaper about to rip each others throats out.

"Uhh, whats going on" He asked

"YOU" Lullaby shouted while pointing a finger at Jeff. He raised his hands. Reaper turned to Jeff, her scythe pointing at him now.

"You are a disgrace to the creepypasta name" She shouted

"What's with all the shouting" Angel growled as she and Static walked out. Both of Angel's eyes were glowing more then usually, same with Static's one eye.

"I'M OUTTA HERE" Jeff shouted as he ran, remembering what happened last time the two proxies were woken up. Teddy left with him

"Hey Static and Angel" Lullaby, Jane, Reaper, and Glitch said, hoping to get away with the yelling. Angel's magic started to form, and it was red.

"We're screwed" Reaper muttered

"You can say that again" Glitch gulped while the two proxies walked closer.

(In the Man Cave)

"Hey Masky, Hey, Hey Mask-" Toby started but never got to finish since Jeff and Teddy ran in and slammed the door and locked it. They were both panting.

"Whats going on" Slender asked

"Reaper, Jane, Lullaby, and Glitch woke Angel and Static" Jeff panted in-between breaths.

"Oh" Was all Slender said before walking away.

"Anyone know how to clam them down *Cough* Toby and Puppeteer *Cough* *Cough*" Armaggedon said

"Why" Puppeteer groaned.

"She is your girlfriend" E.J pointed out

"And your proxy" Puppeteer snapped before there was pounding on the door. He walked over and opened in, Sprinkles and Solar fell in along with Liu.

"ZALGO, remind me to stay away from those two when they wake up" Solar sighed.

"Hey Liu" Jeff said

"Sup" Liu said as he helped Sprinkles up.

"So, how we know when its safe" Elekta asked

"I have no clue" Armaggedon said

(Girls POV)

"Alright we get it" Glitch cried

"Never. Wake. Us. Up" Static growled as she walked away. Angel finally let go of them.

"How do I stand being friends with her" Lullaby sighed

"How do I stand being her sister" Glitch laughed along with everyone else. Soon, the door to the man cave opened. Jeff, Puppeteer, and Toby peaked out.

"Where did they go" Puppeteer asked

"I don't know, I think Static went into the sound waves. Angel is probably in her room" Reaper answered. She picked up her scythe.

"I swear, that girl is not one to mess with" Jane chuckled

"Well, ya, you should have known that" Jeff said

"Now, I'm gonna go" Glitch said as she walked away. Toby walked over to the computer, he said Hi, a basic way to start a music conversation with Static.

"Anyone wanna see people fight, its getting boring just relaxing" E.J asked

"Relaxing?! Try having your brothers try to kill you, two other creepypastas try and kill you and TONS OF OTHER STUFF" Static's voice boomed through the computers speakers.

"Sheesh" E.J sighed

* * *

A/N: FIGHT TIME! Next chapter, who wants to see fights. ME! Grab your money and get ready for this, its going to be awesome!


	5. Chapter 5: Fight 1

Dj: Hey guys, Dj back, and get ready to watch the fight! Only a few will fight today since I got some many request for fights. Plus...STATIC IS GONNA BEAT YOU ALL!

Gamer: NOPE! GLITCH WILL! *Sister fight about whose character will win"

Static and Glitch: *Rolls eyes*

Static: ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Oc's in this chapter

Clockwork belongs to _Carlos_

Laughing Jack belongs to _Snuffbomb_

* * *

All the pastas were getting ready for fights. It was going to be a rough day. Sure they all have fought. But this will truly show there powers.

"Alright b-baby, you can do t-this" Toby said as he walked beside Static.

"You realize your fighting as well" She smiled

"Yes, b-but your gonna beat u-up... who are you f-fighting again" Toby asked as he twitched

"Um, just Clockwork" Static growled a bit at Clockwork's name.

"Yup, and I will beat you, your a sorry excuse for a creepypasta, and you know it" Clockwork snickered

"C-clockwork, don't start something y-you don't want to finish" Toby growled

"But I want to finish it" Clockwork snapped.

"Clockwork, we all know Slender only took you in because he felt bad for you" Static smirked as her eyes glowed more. Her voice had a hint of static to it when she talked.

"S-Static, calm d-down" Toby tried to calm his girlfriend down before things got to serious.

"Your just a duplicate of your sister and BEN, nothing more. They are both better than you, no wonder your only a proxy" Clockwork sneered. Static was now furious, more so then she has ever been. Her eyes both went solid red and looked like a cats eye, she had black mist on the outside of it. Her hair went black, and became shorter. Toby backed away, Clockwork was to busy laughing to notice her transformation.

"wHaT dID YoU sAy AbOUt mE" Static asked, her voice full of static and anger.

"Your a duplicate" Clockwork snickered again, this time a knife was sent her way. Both girls got in battle stance. Soon everyone walked in.

"WHATS GOING ON" Jeff yelled.

"T-there fighting" Toby explained

"I have popcorn, five bucks a bucket" Sprinkles called as all the pastas ran over to get popcorn.

"This is gonna be awesome, they both hate each others guts" Masky smiled

"Totally" Angel agreed.

"What are you gonna do, Static"

"sTatIC iS nOT aVabilaBLe At tHe mOMenT, TrY aGaiN lATer. RiGht nOW iTS StaTIC BeTRayaL" She snapped, her voice had changed from its usual caring tone, to a tone that could kill.

Static charged at Clockwork, she had her knives ready and stabbed Static in the shoulder. It barely fazed her, Static threw her knife yet again and hit Clockwork in the chest. She grunted in pain and fell to the ground. Static started to twitch in anger. Clockwork got up and pulled Static's knife out of her gut. She was losing blood but still had some fight in her. She kicked Static in the gut, she stumbled back. Clockwork punched her nose, Static hit the ground. She teleported into the speakers.

"COWARD" Clockwork called.

"nOpE" Static appeared behind her. Clockwork gulped as she felt a elbow to the back of her neck, knock her out. But not before hit Static in the gut with both knives.

"Shhh, listen to your dying song" Static said as she looked at everyone. Yet, at the same time it sounded as if another voice was saying

"Once trust dies, you die with it." Static was proud, a smile on her face knowing she had won. Yet she fell to ground, passing out from blood loss and exhaustion. Her hair returned to normal, along with the mist disappearing around her eyes. Glitch, Toby, Masky, and Hoodie ran over and helped her up. They carried her away to the infirmary. Glitch had to back out due to the fact she will be fighting today. Masky and Hoodie walked out as well.

Everyone just left Clockwork there until a certain monochrome clown came and picked her up.

"Hello everyone" L.J smiled

"Oh Zalgo" E.J sighed as he pulled Solar closer to him.

"Why are you here" Jeff sighed

"Because this is the break room, and I had to get away from Sally, BEN, Dark Link, and Pinkie" L.J said

"You realize BEN will be here once we set up the gaming room, right?" Jane said

"I know, but its good to get quiet while I can" L.J laughed while bring Clock to the infirmary as well. Reaper, even though she was sitting with Armageddon, kept sending Angel glares. Puppeteer and Armageddon kept sending each other glares as well.

"You wanna go Reaper" Angel asked, having enough of the staring.

"You bet" Reaper said as stood up and got her scythe out of thin air. Angel did the same, except Angel's scythe was one sided, Reapers was double sided. They put them away.

Both had black magic, yet one could fly; due to her wings. The other had strength; due to her being a cyborg. Angel started to charge towards Reaper, her wings coming undone as she ran. She flew into the air and picked up Reaper. She was getting ready to drop her, put Reaper punched her in the stomach and fell. She hit the ground un-hurt. She used her magic to make a sphere of pure power come forth. She shot it at Angel. It hit. Her wings were useless now. Angel also summoned her magic and had it come in bursts. Blinding Reaper, she couldn't see her next attack until it was to late. Angel slashed at Reapers legs, a mixure of oil and blood came out. Angel saw a bit of Reaper's robotic parts.

"I can't feel pain" Reaper smirked as she got her own scythe out again. She used the double sides to her advantage. Cutting and chopping whatever to get where she wanted. Once she was close enough. She summoned more magic. So did Angel.

"GOOD GIRL GONE MAD" Angel shouted

"I'M YOUR ANGEL, BUT ALSO YOU DEMON" Reaper shouted as they both collied at the same time. They were both sent back. Out cold.

"Do they ever learn" Slender sighed

"I guess not" Jeff laughed, he watched as Armageddon and Puppeteer went to help the girlfriends. They still didn't take there eyes off of the other.

"Do you want to settle this" Armageddon asked Puppeteer.

"Absolutely" Puppeteer smiled his eerie smile before his yellow strings came out of his finger tips. Armageddon, controlled the cable wires. They warped around Puppeteer's head. The yellow strings warped around Armageddon's head. Right now, it was a draw. Armageddon sent a bolt of electricity at Puppeteer. It hit him, he was out cold.

"Error 101: You life has crashed" Armageddon smirked. He was panting, Static and himself were the only ones to win fights so far. Reaper and Angel are tied at power.

"Anyone else wanna try" Armageddon smirked. Masky started slowly clapping, Hoodie followed suit. Armageddon started bowing, yet quickly had to dodge knives being thrown. Jeff and Jane were at it again, yet before anything bad happened, Glitch walked in the middle of it.

"Now, I don't want my boyfriend, nor, best friend getting hurt" Glitch sighed, yet she felt something get lodged in her back. She shrieked in pain before snapping her head around. She saw none other than L.J.

"Oopsy, it must have slipped" He smirked acting innocent. Glitch turned around, not before pulling out her sword, the black blade gleamed in the light. L.J smirked at his opponent. Glitch charged, pissed at him, and ready to knock his head off. When she got close enough, Glitch used the handle of her blade to hit the side of his head. L.J stumbled back, not before used his claw like nails to do some damage to Glitch, her arms were more cut up then usually were. She charged one last time, yet, she was not the one to make him crumble to the ground. It was Static, barley standing. She had kicked him where the sun is long forgotten. Static smiled before falling, yet, Toby caught her. He smiled and carried her back to the mansion to sleep. Jeff ran over and started making sure Glitch was ok. Armageddon ran off the tend to Reaper. Hoodie was paying Masky, yup, everything is normal

* * *

Dj: Sorry for the delay, hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, next one I'm thinking of doing a human chapter, like have them all go to the mall in human form.

Gamer: HOT TOPIC!

Dj: YAS

Gamer: Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed, over and out my time lords~

Dj: MY LINE

Gamer: NOT ANYMORE

Static and Glitch: *Rolls eyes* Bye~


	6. Chapter 6: Break Time And Work!

DJ: Hey guys, whats up, DJ and Gamer here and today the CP's are in for a surprise *laughs*

Gamer: *Laughs evilly*

Both: ON TO THE STORY!

* * *

Oc's in this chapter

BEN Drowned belongs to _Jadusable_

Smile Dog belongs to _Creepypasta_

Grinny Cat belongs to _Doctorironstar_

Static Betrayal belongs to _DJ_

Yin Yang belongs to _DJ_

Smash belongs to _DJ_

belongs to _Gamer_

Karma belongs to _Gamer_

The Proxy Four (K, Z, Socky, and Crazy Nadie) belong to _Gamer_

(Geez, Gamer how many oc's do you have?!)

* * *

"Morning in CP world shimmers! Morning CP world shines! And I know for absol-"

"SHUT IT SPRINKLES" Static growled, it was early in the morning, and everyone was happy. Mostly.

"Good morning babe" Armageddon smiled as he kissed Reaper. She smiled and warped her arms around his neck.

"GET A ROOM" Jeff called, Reaper just flipped him off.

"Static? Whats got you in a sour mood?" Toby asked, confused at too why his wife would be upset.

"Sam woke me" She growled.

"What, are we using human names today" Masky asked.

"Yes Tim, we are" Grinny Cat smiled.

"So Oscar-" Four new pasta's walked in, they were all proxies and animals. Two hell hounds, and two hell cats.

"Hey K" Smile, well, smiled when she walked in. K's mood noticeably improved. The Four new proxies look around. The hell hounds, one was female, the other male. Both had black coats, with charcoal black eyes, that had white pupils. The males looked part zombie with some of his rib cage. Along with one of his ears torn off and some of his right leg torn off, showing some of his bone. He also had a broken chain collar.

The female, she had several areas where it looked like she was sewn together. Her mouth was sewn together with rips in the side of it, along with her head. There was a collar that hung loosely on her neck, it showed off her neck stitches. Her eyes were the same as her brother's, along with fur color.

Now, the two cats are a different story, one was light blue and looked like a stuffed animal. The other looked like a normal brown cat except for her large eyes full of insanity.

"So, how do you guys feel now that New Bloods is over?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, I just know we are on break for awhile!" Glitch said.

"Can't you just tell us where you and the girls are going?" Jeff asked.

"NO! That would ruin the story, now where are my daughters?" Glitch asked.

"Don't worry Jo-Jo, they are with there aunt!" Static smiled.

"Ugh, DJ, no they aren't!" Glitch freaked out, she started running around.

"Did you already forget about me?" A new voice asked, everyone turned around to see Static's twin, Static Betrayal. There were the two girls, and Karma. Also known as Rina and Callie.

"AJ! I didn't know you were back from vacation!" Glitch smiled as she ran over to the girl. They both hugged while Static Betrayal held the small children in her arms.

"So, Jo-Jo when are you leaving?" Ben asked as he walked in.

"Ugh! Not you!" L.J. growled.

"Um, I don't know, just soon, probably 2-3 days at the most,"

"Noooo!" Jeff whined.

"Sorry baby, but, I'll be back after the book!" Glitch said, trying to cheer up her husband.

"Can we go to the mall!" A girl about 14 asked. She had glowing blue eyes, auburn hair, and wore steampunk clothes. She was lounging around.

"Sure? Who are you?" Sprinkles asked.

"The names Smash," She stated.

"Oh Zalgo, not another time person," Clockbitch... I mean Clockwork said. (Ignore that XD)

"Shut it Clocky!" Smash shouted, the two started growling.

"Hey, calm down, there are small children," Ben said as he guestard to Static Betrayal holding Callie, and Rina. Kylie also known as Yin-Yang was crawling on the floor, Reaper and Angel were watching her, awww-ing at her every move. Armageddon and Puppet were just talking.

"Wait, we need to go, time to work on The Search for The Glitch," Toby said as he walked over and picked up Kylie. Glitch got Callie and Rina, Jeff, and Static walked out together talking. Angel, Armageddon, Reaper, Puppet, K, Z, Socky, Nadie, Smile, and Grinny, walked out as well.

The only ones left were Smash, Ben, L.J, and Clockwork...


End file.
